


Locked up in the gym

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, sleeping in the gym
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's day was already terrible, but when he realized that him and Hinata are locked up in the gym for the cold night, he just really wanted to strangle the redhead. Instead they end up cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked up in the gym

**Author's Note:**

> I have to study but I really wanted to write this down. I apologize for any grammar mistakes! :)

It’s 2 AM and Kageyama finds himself cuddling with a snoring redhead spiker on the gym’s bench, wondering about the most painful ways to murder that bastard Tsukishima, and then maybe that idiot Hinata, too. Then he realized that maybe Hinata’s idiocy will kill the boy himself sooner or later, so he dropped the idea of becoming his murderer too, and hugged the ginger boy a little tighter.

But first things first.

They had volleyball practice in the morning before school, therefore Kageyama woke up earlier than usual, making him also grumpier than usual. He was out of the house when he remembered that her mother warned him last night about a huge storm coming this day, probably reaching the town in the evening hours, so he quickly went back and grabbed his umbrella.

Then he went back for his backpack filled with his books, too, because he totally forgot about that.

He was sure that the annoying ginger midget would be at the club room before him, so he didn’t hurry at all. While he was walking on the schoolyard he heard loud footsteps from behind by someone obviously running really fast. He didn’t have to turn around to know who the sound belonged to, so he also started running, making it a competition between themselves again, just like almost every morning.

He noticed the ginger hair and the small figure next to him, gritting his teeth and moving his hands with wide movements to get to the clubroom first, which he really did.

That just made Kageyama even more grumpier.

"Gwaa I won! Again! It’s 61-61!"

The taller boy was sitting on the ground, breathing hard and refusing to look up. He was wondering how this day could be even worse than it is already.

-.-.-.-.-

After the other teammembers arrived practice started. Coach Ukai couldn’t be there because of his duties at his family’s shop, but he promised he would arrive at the afternoon practice in time. Therefore Daichi decided to have a ’light practice’, at least not to drain every energy out of the boys already in the morning hours.

Hinata was not happy about that.

"Come on, Kageyama, one more time!"

The said boy sighed, then tossed the ball to the ginger, again. He lost count how many times he did the exact same movements so far since the beginning of the practice.

After Hinata spiked it beautifully – they were amazingly in sync – he yelled again.

"One more!"

And then again.

"One more!"

Kageyama was amazed by the spiker’s neverending stamina, but it was harder and harder to toss the ball perfectly to the spot where it was the easiest for Hinata to spike it. However he never complained nor he stopped the tossing, until Daichi called end for the morning practice.

-.-.-.-.-

The raven hared boy hated school. Studying for hours and sitting on the same spot were his absolute nightmares. He just wanted to play volleyball again, and he was sure Hinata felt the same way. That made him smile for some reason he didn’t understand, but it was a nice feeling, he realized. Having someone who understands you that much and shares the same stubbornness you have.

He had lunch with Hinata on the rooftop, like usual, and was lost in his thoughts while the ginger was chattering about something. He always thought Hinata was his opposite, and that’s why they could so easily complete each other, making them the so-called odd-quick duo.

But what if that’s not the case?

What if Hinata is actually a lot like Kageyama? The setter shook his head. No. That dumbass and I have nothing in common.

"…and Noya-san just tickled him! And then… wait, are you listening?"

The taller boy looked up.

"What are your hobbies?"

Hinata gaped at him, with shock in his eyes.

"Wh-what? What are you talking about?"

"What do you do in your freetime?"

Hinata was still super confused.

"In my freetime? Well, volleyball, obviously?"

"Obviously. What else?"

The ginger was clearly thinking hard about that question, making a really cute face, Kageyama thought – then quickly denied the thought.

"Uhm… I don’t know? Playing with Natsu? But that’s not a hobby. Uhm. What do you do in your freetime?"

Kageyama answered right away.

"Volleyball."

"Yeah, I figured that out. And what else?"

Kageyama remained speechless. He had no other hobbies, because he didn’t have any freetime.

Then he realized both of them have the same and only hobby, which makes them a lot more alike than the taller boy thought.

He stood up quickly.

"Let’s go."

-.-.-.-.-

Afternoon practice was really tiresome, just like Daichi expected. Coach Ukai didn’t spare them.

After the warm-up Kageyama could hear the start of the storm: the noise of the raindrops quickly falling, the wind making a sound like someone was screaming, and the approach of loud thunders. When practice was over the weather was as dark and stormy as the setter’s mood itself.

"Hinata, Kageyama, it’s your turn to clean up." Daichi ordered.

"Yes!" The duo shouted, then began packing the equipment away, putting the balls in one place, while watching the rest of the team leaving. Tsukishima was the last one to exit.

"I’ll lock the door, because the wind might open it while you two are arguing and maybe bring some common sense inside. Any of you have a key?"

Kageyama wanted to bicker a sarcastic comment at him, but he realized he left his key at home. This day is just the worst, isn’t it?

"I have one!" Hinata yelled from under the net.

"Have fun with cleaning up then." Tsukishima left the court and locked the door, leaving two incredibly tired boys behind.

"I am sooo tired Kageyamaaa!" Hinata whined.

"The faster you clean up the faster you can go home."

"But it’s so cold! I’m cold!"

The taller boy sighed while trying to do his job faster.

"My jacket is on the bench, put it on."

The redhead happily jumped while walking to the bench, then stopped, his eyes wide and his face really pale. He slowly turned to the setter.

"Ka-ka-kageyama…" His voice was full of fear. The said boy glared at him.

"What?"

"Y-y-you’re going to kill me."

Now that made Kageyama stop cleaning up, and began walking slowly towards a shivering Hinata, who managed to look smaller than he actually was.

"Come again?"

The spiker shut his eyes and put his hands in front of him to defend himself.

"I left my key in my jacket and I left my jacket in the club room." He gulped.

Kageyama’s voice was incredibly calm, just like the calm before the storm. And Hinata was sure he would end up dead by this storm. "You… you didn’t."

"I did."

"No."

The ginger looked up with hope in his eyes.

"You have them?"

"No."

Hinata was confused again, his look questioning.

"You didn’t left your key in the club room. Because if you did so, then I would kill you."

The smaller boy gulped, hands shaking, but still in defence mode. Kageyama’s eyes were the scariest thing he had ever seen.

"But I did." His voice was almost unaudible.

"But the door is locked."

"Yes."

"And your phone?"

"In my jacket."

"In the club room?"

"Y-yes."

Hinata wasn’t sure how he was still alive, Kageyama’s glare was so intense. He couldn’t fight his fear anymore, so he began running away from the setter, who didn’t move at all.

"I’m sorry I’m sorry I know I’m an idiot please don’t hurt me!"

The raven haired boy sat down quietly on the bench and hid his face with his hands. He was stuck with Hinata for a whole night, and because of that stupid storm it’s cold outside and inside, too, and they only have one jacket. He had no idea what to do next.

He felt the presence of the ginger standing in front of him.

"I’m really sorry, Kageyama." The sincerity in his voice made Kageyama not to strangle him right there. He slowly pat the place on the bench next to him.

"Sit."

It took Hinata a few minutes but he sat down, a bit far from the setter, who finally looked up.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I guess, we should sleep, right?"

Kageyama sighed.

"But where?"

"Here, maybe? We can push the two benches together."

The taller boy stood up, which made Hinata jump up, too.

"Okay." he said, and then began to make the most uncomfortable bed ever. "So we have one jacket to cover ourselves?"

"It seems." The spiker’s voice was not just sad, but he sounded a lot like someone who just made a friend be disappointed in him.

"Oi, there’s nothing we can do now, so don’t blame yourself."

Hinata glared at him, eyes impossibly wide.

"I also left my key at home." Kageyama added, and finally he saw a little smile forming from Hinata’s lips. "Let’s sleep then." he ordered.

After they turned off the lights both of them tried to get as comfortable as it was possible. They were lying next to each other, backs touching.

"I’m sorry, Kageyama." Hinata whispered. A loud thunder shook the windows.

"Just try to sleep." he whispered back.

The only blanket on them was his jacket.

He woke up at 2 AM. he was wondering why there wasn't any heatings in the gym, then he felt his limbs touching someone else’s, his chin touching really soft hair. Oh, he was cuddling Hinata.

It was so cold but somehow Hinata’s closeness felt like he was lying next to a little sun. He squeezed him a little tighter.


End file.
